


The Hardest Part of Recovery

by Drippyfoot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drippyfoot/pseuds/Drippyfoot
Summary: His name starts with an H.. or was it and I? He presses his eyebrows together. No... definitely an H. Hajime maybe? ...Hajime Hinata. His name is Hajime Hinata. His name is Hajime Hinata and he’s just survived a month-long killing game.( constructive criticism appreciated!! )
Kudos: 6





	The Hardest Part of Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never written fan fiction in my life but I REALLY want to start so I wrote up something really short to see how it goes! if you've stumbled upon this I would greatly appreciate any comments or constructive criticism and if enough people like it maybe ill get into writing full stories :o)

He wakes up with a gasp.  
Air ripping from his throat deep into his lungs, causing him to cough violently almost immediately. He tries to gauge his surroundings but all he can see is a bright, migraine-inducing green that causes his head to throb. any sense of self he seemed to hold just a moment ago is now replaced with a mangled system of fuzzy memories. He begins a mental list of things he knows about himself.

His name starts with an H.. or was it and I? He presses his eyebrows together. No... definitely an H. Hajime maybe? ...Hajime Hinata. His name is Hajime Hinata. His name is Hajime Hinata and he’s just survived a month-long killing game. Before he can dig anything else out of the crevices of his psyche, he hears the mechanical whirring of the pod he’s found himself in begin to release. cool air hits his skin, making the hairs on his arm stand on end. He’s finally able to take a breath of fresh, clean air. He takes in another deep breath, his lungs don’t burn as much as they did a few seconds ago and he continues to breathe in and out. 

He’s still not quite mentally capable of making out anything that’s happening around him, but he can feel cool hands supporting his head and back, assisting him in sitting up. There’s so much hair. All around him. He now understands why someone needs to help keep his head up. He’s now processing what feels like a pound of hair tugging on his scalp and holding his head back. Jesus Christ, his head hurts really, really bad. Every time he tries to understand his reality another pang of pain pounds itself behind his eyes. He hears the faint sound of something being cut behind him, watching mounds of hair fall to the floor with every snip behind his neck. He can tell that someones rubbing his back. He can make out a faint “-ere we go… you’re okay…”

After a couple of minutes of hair being cut and wires being removed, he feels something being placed over his mouth and nose. Instinctively, he raises a hand to his mouth and is met with a hushing. “Hey shh it’s okay just... Breathe in”   
It’s not really like he has a choice, but he complies and allows himself to take in a couple of slow, deep breaths. Before he can understand why he slips back into unconsciousness.


End file.
